


A Soft Place to Land

by JuneJetson



Series: The Scenes You Always Wanted from The Hunger Games Trilogy [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneJetson/pseuds/JuneJetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Katniss share an intimate day on the rooftop of the training center before the Quarter Quell. Katniss lets go and gives Peeta everything he's ever imagined, especially the dirty stuff. ~wink~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Soft Place to Land - Chapter 1

**TITLE:** _A Soft Place to Land_

**AUTHOR:** JuneJetson

 **SUMMARY:** Peeta and Katniss share an intimate day on the rooftop of the training center before the Quarter Quell. Katniss lets go and gives Peeta everything he's ever imagined, especially the dirty stuff. _~wink~_

 **TAGS:** Exhib, Fingering, H/C, Minor2, OC, WIP, Oral, HJ

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. There is EXPLICIT CONTENT in this story with language and situations suitable for ages 18 and up.

_______________________________________

 

**CHAPTER 1**

 

There was no denying the reality of their current situation. This could be either one, and potentially both, of their last days on earth. Katniss was thankful that Peeta had not yet wanted to discuss the looming death and bloody battle that darkened the corners of her consciousness. In the occasional bouts of silence between them, she lay motionless against his chest, fighting hard to quiet the racing thoughts of what the upcoming arena would hold.

 

As if sensing that she needed distracting, Peeta kept her in a steady flow of conversation through the free day they had been given. They took this gift and used it to revel in the bond they had formed over the last couple of weeks, beginning with the truce they made the night of the reaping for the Quarter Quell. From the moment they stepped out onto the roof of the training center, Katniss had begun to slowly hush her inhibitions about growing closer to Peeta. Instead of recoiling at any intimate gesture from him, she found herself blushing at his touch and memorizing his laugh and the wrinkles by his eyes when he was genuinely smiling.

 

Peeta ran with the opportunity to play out even a few hours of the romance he had fantasized with her. She was kissing him of her own accord, not for the Capitol, not for the audience, not for a parachute. The first few tentative touches of her lips to his were almost awkward and felt different than the others they had shared before. Even in the cold, damp cave, when she gave him her kisses to save his life, she felt so far away. He always knew, subconsciously, that there had not been a true emotional connection of any kind in their lips.  Today, however, she seemed so present in each moment with him. Even as they kissed passionately every now and then, Katniss had not flinched in the direction of the cameras they knew had to be watching them. She was making him feel truly alone with her.

 

They filled the morning and early afternoon with playful banter, question-and-answer games and ignoring many things that were so obviously present in each of their minds. The entire scene felt warmer, sunnier, happier when they blocked out the painful circumstances that brought them together on that rooftop on that day.  Katniss herself seemed brighter, glowing in the sunshine that beamed down on them.

 

The warm breeze tousled the fine hairs that framed her face and Peeta smiled as they tickled his lips. They sat on a fluffy blanket, dragged from the bed they had shared the night before. He had been regularly sleeping in her bed, just as comforted by her presence as she was by his. She laid against his chest, insisting he wrap his arms around her. Her proximity felt familiar to him, considering their long-standing sleeping arrangement. It wasn't the feeling of her warm body on his that made this day feel so different. It was the closeness to her out in the daylight, instead of in the seclusion of the late hours and locked doors. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent, closing his eyes and taking in the aroma of her warm, sun-kissed curls. His fingers caressed her forearm and she hummed softly and nuzzled her face into his neck.

 

"Peeta?" she whispered.

 

"Yes?" he whispered back, his nose still buried in her hair, and he kissed the top of her head.

 

"This feels really good," she sighed. She tilted her face up to his, not for a kiss, but to brush her nose against his cheek. His skin warmed against her feathery touch and this out of character sign of affection.  This was everything he had ever wanted from her, and yet he was a little uneasy and felt that in some way he was taking advantage of her. Sure, Katniss was strong and could take care of herself, she was such a survivor. She was stronger than most, and that's why this felt so strange to him. She did not like to share what she was thinking and often seemed suspicious of his attempts to become close with her. He thought hard for a few seconds before deciding to pry a little further under the surface of this surge of intimacy that had apparently overcome her.

 

"Does it? Any reason in particular?" Peeta asked quizzically, pressing his lips onto her cheek lightly and smiling when she had not turned away. His smile faded, however, when he saw the sadness flash into her eyes. She rested her head back on his shoulder, burrowing into his neck again. Following a heavy inhale that tickled the soft, sensitive skin behind his ear, she sighed her devastating response.

 

"Because who knows how many more of these precious moments we'll have left?" She had done it, broken the wall between them and the games and the Capitol that they had spent the day building. His mind was spinning, searching for something to say in response. She didn't let the silence last long, rescuing him from saying something to scare her away or reveal too much of the plan he had made to get her out of the arena alive.

 

"It is so strange to think that. I don't want to think that, but more, I don't want to miss out on a single moment here with you. I don't want to let this time slip away." She readjusted her body, so she was sitting cross-legged in front of him with her hands folded in her lap. "So much has slipped away from me. If I had known about the Quarter Quell, I would have lived the last few months so differently." Her eyes dropped to her lap and she stared at her hands. "I would have never let her out of my sight. I would have taught her everything I could to-to-to…"Her hand twitched in a small gesture in her lap as she searched the air for the words to express the regret she felt for every moment she had not spent making memories with Prim. Her gut wrenched at the thought of her sister's face and blonde, braided hair.

 

Peeta saw that she was now struggling to find the right thing to say. He took this opportunity to repay her in kindness and save her from having to say more, to feel more, than she was ready to share. He reached out and wrapped her quivering hands in his. She let out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief, and he felt her fingers lace themselves between his.

 

"So," he said in an even voice, smiling at her when she looked into his eyes, "let's make the most of the moments we have now." They both leaned into a deep kiss, and the newly found familiarity of their brushing lips was comforting to them both. Katniss wound her fingers into his hair and opened her mouth, letting her tongue trace his plump bottom lip. She tasted his breath and hungered for more. She didn't hesitate to push her tongue into his mouth and he responded instinctually, his lips falling in sync with her slow, explorative, yet caressing kiss.

 

This was exactly what she needed. All of the unpleasantness that had bubbled to the surface of her swimming thoughts had suddenly begun to sink below the surface again. His touch was calming and soothing, while igniting a spark in her lower abdomen that she had only felt a few times before. She felt their tender kiss turning to a burning need as she nibbled his lower lip and rested her hands on either side of his chiseled face.

 

He pulled her closer to him and she let him guide her into his lap, her thighs braced against the outside of his. She was hesitant at first, feeling a twinge of caution at being so… _near_ him in this passionate way. This was different than the nights they had spent in bed together, warding off each other's nightmares. It had been easy to ignore or excuse the times she awakened pressed against his stiff erection. It was, of course, involuntary. In the cave during the games, she had seen him raw and naked and vulnerable on a level so much deeper than an adolescent erotic dream.

 

Peeta felt her hesitation immediately, and let her take the pause she needed to assess the new territory they were treading upon. Both of their chests were rising and falling rapidly as they took in the sight of one another. Peeta rested his hands on her thighs and looked into her eyes, waiting for a sign of what she needed from him next. He thought he saw a flicker of a struggle in her face, but was relieved when she leaned forward to kiss him again. She sunk into his lap, making herself comfortable astride his thick, muscular thighs.

 

Peeta wrapped his arms around her, flattening his palms against her lower back and between her shoulders. He pulled her closer to him, pressing her small, firm breasts into his chest and licking and nipping at her neck. A surprisingly airy, girly moan slipped past her lips and he looked  up at her. She returned his gaze looking almost amused and slightly mortified at the noise that had just escaped her. She furrowed her brow playfully, wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head away from him, indicating for him to put his mouth against her skin once more.

 

He obliged her invitation, and began feasting greedily on her skin. As he was licking and kissing her throat, his fingers dug into her waist. He shifted her slight frame on his lap so he could feel the heat between her legs through the thin material of her loose pajama pants. His mouth trailed down her neck to the dip in her collarbone. He traced it with his tongue, running his fingers from her waist to her belly button. He felt her breath hitch in her throat as he slid his hands up to her breasts. She was bare-chested under his oversized t-shirt and he felt her nipples harden under his warm touch.

 

The spark in her lower abdomen had become a blazing flame, searing her insides, and a smoky fog had begun to cloud her mind. She was familiar with feeling Peeta's ever-present desire for her, but this felt so much deeper. The shy, yet obsessive longing she had felt in his lips in the public kisses they had shared was tame compared to this.  She relished selfishly in the joy of giving herself to him after the long painful wait he had endured.

 

Her slender fingers left his hair and found the bottom hem of her shirt. Before she could think twice about the rooftop surveillance, the nearness of Peeta's skin, or the games, she pulled the t-shirt over her head. Peeta's mouth gaped in surprise and delight as the sunlight danced across her gleaming skin. Feeling a pang of insecurity, she started to cross her arms over her chest. He caught her hands in his and pulled them to her sides. His large, warm hands moved from her wrists up her arms, and over her shoulders to draw her nearer to him. She leaned forward and kissed him again, trying to fall back into the rhythm of their previous kiss.

 

He took the cue from Katniss that she was not ready for him to drink in the image of her naked body. Peeta closed his eyes and focused his passion into a long, slow kiss. His hands roamed back to her breasts and he could feel her shiver as his fingers found her nipples. He brushed his thumbs over them and she broke their kiss, letting her head roll backward and arching her back, bringing her breasts inches from his lips. Immediately, he took her left nipple into his mouth, rolling the right between his thumb and forefinger. She sighed and rolled her hips forward, grinding her body into his and he moaned into her breast, pushing his hips upward into hers. She felt her pants dampening and her desire to feel his skin on hers was overwhelming.

 

Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta and slid her hands over his muscular shoulders down to his lower back. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled it over his head, somewhat clumsily. She brushed his hair from his forehead and he pressed his soft lips back on her breast. She sighed again and lowered her nose to the top of his head, taking in a deep breath of his clean, calming scent. His teeth tugged at her nipple, nibbling her puckered skin, and she scraped her nails down his back. A deep, guttural groan rumbled from his chest and he thrust upward, grinding himself into her again. He tore his lips away from her chest and tilted his face toward hers, planting a hungry kiss on her lips.

 

Peeta's hands explored her body, leaving trails of flaming sensation in the wake of his touch. His hands mirrored one another, tracing long ovals from her knees to her inner thighs. He felt the lean muscles in her legs tense as he climbed higher up her thigh with each stroke. She let out a small sigh each time he circled his fingers back down toward her knees, strategically avoiding the spot he wanted to be exploring most. Katniss lowered her lips to his ear and traced his lobe with the tip of her tongue. His hands moved swiftly to her backside and he pulled her even closer to him. He slid length of the erection bulging against the seam of his pants over the hot damp spot between her legs.

 

An explosion of pleasure shot up her spine and Katniss bit her lip to keep another girlish moan from slipping out as she rocked back against him. He left one hand with a firm grasp on her plump ass cheek, and brought his other hand to her face to brush her hair from her eyes. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and guided his hand back to her thigh. When he let his palm merely rest against the soft cotton of her pants, she tugged it deeper between her legs. There was a pressure building inside her that felt simultaneously like the sting of white liquor and the first, cooling inhale after a spring rain in the woods. She wanted release, and she wanted it with Peeta. Here in the bubble of their last perfect day, she wanted to forget everything and feel only the pleasure of being close to him without worrying about consequences.

 

Peeta skimmed his fingertips over the fabric clinging to her pussy, turning his hand over to look at his glistening, moistened fingers. She registered in her mind that she had soaked through her pants and felt an inexplicable pang of embarrassment. He looked up at her and her eyes moved from to his fingertips, her cheeks reddening slightly.  She watched in utter amazement as he lifted his fingers to his lips and tasted her with the tip of his tongue. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

 

She could not believe what she had just seen. His smoldering eyes had stayed locked with hers, his steady gaze burning through her. Her sweet, loving, and doting Peeta had turned into a fierce, sexual creature that was waiting for her slightest nod of approval to devour her like a hefty meal after a long hunt. She shifted her weight back onto her ankles and began fumbling with the drawstring of her pants.

 

In a graceful, yet forceful shift from beneath her, Katniss found herself pushed completely backward, laying flat on the  blanket. Peeta rested on his knees and elbows, his body between her legs but not holding her down with his weight. He searched her eyes to be sure she wasn't about to slide from beneath him and run off.

 

To quiet the doubts she could see etching his face, now softer than before, she hooked one of her legs around his and ran her hands over his chest and stomach to unbutton his pants. She pulled down his zipper and he fell into her hands. She wrapped one hand around him and a small bead of hot liquid formed at the tip of his smooth cock as she lightly squeezed and tested him out in her palm. She used the index finger of her free hand to spread the sticky substance over the head of his erection.

 

A deliciously naughty idea lit up in her mind, and she trailed the back of her wet finger up his stomach, tracing a slow circle around his belly button and up to his chest. She looped the same slow circles around each of his nipples and then lowered the still moist tip of her finger to her lips. Just as he had done, she seductively locked eyes with him and touched her finger to her tongue. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he tasted saltier than she had expected. He took a long, hissing intake of air through his teeth and returned her lustful stare.

 

Peeta rested back on his haunches, cock exposed and standing freely from his open fly. He tugged with both hands at the waist of her pants, happily finding her without under garments. She lifted her butt and wriggled out of them, laying back with her feet resting on the floor and her legs slightly spread. He took in the beauty of her lying there, vulnerable as never before and waiting for him to come to her. Before the unfamiliar, needy hunger left her eyes, he stood up and pulled off his pants and underwear.

 

To her surprise, he laid down next her, rather than on top of her. Propped upon one elbow, he leaned over and kissed her. As he did, he trailed his fingers over both of her breasts, down past her navel and found the heat radiating between her legs. He used his middle finger to spread the thick, glistening fluid from her arousal around her silky lips and she suppressed a moan into his mouth as he grazed her clit. Her hips involuntarily bucked into his hand, and he felt a sudden urge to taste her again.

 

He rolled over on top of her and began kissing a slow trail from her lips to her stomach. She wriggled nervously when he positioned himself between her thighs, his mouth inches away from her now pulsating clit. He planted a feathery kiss right above the small bundle of nerves and she relaxed her hips and thighs. Her head was sent spinning and her body nearly paralyzed as soon as his hot, soft tongue pressed against her most sensitive places. He licked her up and down agonizingly slowly, lapping up her sweet and spicy juices and taking great pleasure in the waves of moans escaping her parted lips. She was growing louder and louder with each flick of his tongue over her clit.

 

Peeta used his index finger to trace a small circle around the hot opening of her cunt. She rocked her hips in response, and he slowly began to push his fingertip inside of her. Katniss had never experienced anything inside her, so this felt like a foreign intrusion, though not wholly unwelcome. He took great care to only go as far she seemed comfortable. Each time he inched his finger slightly inside her, he waited for her inner muscles to contract at the pressure and then relax, adjusting to his presence.

 

His finger sliding inside her had felt so strange at first. Then, as she relaxed, she found herself panting and longing for his hand to fall into rhythm with his mouth. As if reading her thoughts, Peeta began rocking his hand back and forth, slipping his finger in and out of her. His cock throbbed as he felt her muscles spasm around his finger once more. His lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked lightly. Katniss moaned louder than before and her back arched off the ground, thrusting her breasts into the air. Answering her silent call for his touch, Peeta used his free hand to reach up and pinch her nipple.

 

She roared another moan into the wind and her thighs locked into place on his shoulders. He felt her grinding her hips into his mouth and finger, and her inner walls began pulsating. A slow beat was building inside her, drumming against his hand, and he matched the pace with his tongue, circling furiously around her clit. With a final, involuntary jerk of her hips, her mind closed in on itself and her body burst into orgasm.

 

She writhed and twisted in pleasure, her skin feverishly hot and glistening with sweat. Her chest rose and fell violently as she gasped for air between moans. Peeta kept his rhythm until he felt her legs going limp and her contracting insides slowing around his finger. He vacated her slowly, and rolled her gently onto her side. He crawled up beside her on the blanket and they assumed their normal sleeping position, her head cradled on his chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her secured close to him. She was still catching her breath, her palm splayed over his flat, but soft stomach.

 

 

__________________________________

_**is anyone reading this?** _

_Let me know in the comments, please!_

 

If you'd like to hear the continuation of this story, or another Hunger Games story I'm currently taking compliments, criticisms, requests, and would love a beta :)

 


	2. A Soft Place to Land Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completion of A Soft Place to Land

As the fog in her mind cleared, a shy smile spread across her lips and she looked up at Peeta. He was gazing down at her, stroking her hair. The tip of his nose, his lips, and his chin were wet, and she tasted herself on his lips as she kissed him. In an instant, the spark within her reignited and she shifted her hips to drape her leg over his. She rested on one elbow and leaned over his flushed face to kiss him more deeply than before.

 

One of her hands trailed from his hair and rested on his warm cheek. She began lessening their kiss, withdrawing her tongue from his lips and pecking him lightly from one corner of his mouth to the other. Peeta relaxed his lips and tilted his head back as her soft kisses brushed over his chin and moved down his throat. Katniss pushed herself up onto her knees, resting on her ankles and bent over his chest. Her hair was sweeping lightly over him, sending shockwaves through his body. As she reached the bottom of his rib cage, Katniss turned her face to look down at him, naked in the now setting sun.

 

She could see what Peeta had meant about the orange color of sunset and the beauty it held. The wispy blonde hairs leading from his belly button to the tuft of curled hairs between his hips was shining, almost white reflecting the sun.  She took in the full length of him with her eyes, fascinated by the slight twitch of the thick veins under his skin with the beat of his pulse. Her fingernails dragged slowly over his skin while she moved her palm from one of his hips, across his lower abdomen to his other hip.

 

She circled his navel with her tongue, finding that he tasted like a salty combination of sweat and the freshly laundered sheets from the bed they shared each night. He exhaled a long sigh and her hair was tousled by his breath. She could feel his eyes on her and she took comfort in the curtain of hair shielding her face from his. This, too, was something she had never done, and she was thankful for the bit of privacy while she worked out the details of how she intended to repay the orgasm he'd just given her.

 

Peeta propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her. Her unusually loose curls were a dark, shining stain spreading over his pale chest. The nape of her neck was a forest of wispy tendrils that dissipated into the creamy flesh of her shoulders. He had just begun to mentally capture the image of her blanketed across his waist, when he felt her fingers wrap around his shaft and her tongue slip over the swollen tip of his cock. His eyes fluttered closed and his head fell to the side, resting upon his shoulder.

 

Katniss felt a surge of heat between her legs as she took the head into her mouth and sucked, her tongue pressing firmly against him. Peeta shivered and his hips twitched, trapped beneath her weight. She sucked more gently and he let out a groan and hissed her name. For some reason, hearing his desperate plea sent yet another surge of heat between her legs, and she was again glistening with arousal. She squeezed her fingers around him and stroked him tentatively up and down. He muttered incoherently and fell from his elbows to the ground, resting one hand behind his head and the other on the curve of her slight waist.

 

His fingers tightly gripped her skin as she stroked him again, but he sighed and relaxed as she released him from her mouth. He barely had time to complete a long exhale when he felt her sliding her tongue over him again. She was less hesitant than before, her mouth engulfing him greedily. Peeta's thoughts had gone totally blank by the time she reached the thick base of his erection with her lips.

 

Katniss concentrated hard on relaxing the muscles in the back of her throat to accommodate him. It was not until his fingers were brushing over her labia that she realized he was touching her. He had skimmed his hand along her lower back, in a circle around her backside and rested his warm palm between her thighs. A strangled moan escaped her over-full mouth and she pressed herself back against him.

 

She quickly returned to her senses, reminding herself that her main focus right now was supposed to be repaying Peeta for the orgasm he'd given her. She returned her attention to him, intent on evening the score. She began moving her mouth up, down, and around him, her hand taking over strokes every now and then to allow her tongue to flit against him in different rhythms and patterns.

 

Peeta's three middle fingers were lazily rubbing wide circles over her clit as his breathing became more rapid. She was finding it harder to stay concentrated on her own hands and mouth while he steadily stimulated her. In an attempt to distract him from her, Katniss began to quicken her rhythm. His hand dropped to the ground beside her and he drew in a shaky breath, exhaling a low, resonant groan. She eagerly continued, enjoying his total unraveling by her touch. A minute later, Peeta sat up abruptly, startling her.

 

"What's wrong?" Katniss whispered frantically, her hair whipping around her face as she scanned the rooftop in all directions.

 

"Nothing!" he chuckled, unable to help himself laughing at the sight of her sudden panic. "I was going to… I didn't want to…." She was crouched in front of him, stark naked and staring at him quizzically, but relaxing slightly. "Nothing's wrong, that was perfect." He smiled at her apologetically and her cheeks flushed as she realized what he meant.

 

Her eyes darted away from his and she reached up to wipe the excess saliva from around her mouth with the back of her arm. Peeta extended his arm to her, wrapped it around her waist, and pulled her into a kiss. He exaggeratedly drug his face across hers, as if wiping her mouth clean with his own. He felt the corners of her mouth turn upward and then her lips purse, desperately trying to withhold the smile she always seemed too hesitant to share with him.

 

Wishing to gloss over this unwelcome return of her inhibitions, Peeta kissed her lips again, more hungrily this time. Katniss responded immediately, her tongue finding his and her arms draping over his shoulders and around his neck. The more contact her skin had with his, the more she wanted. She gracefully swung her leg over both of his and sat astride his lap. His arms welcomed her, entangling them together. Her breasts pressed harder into him with each breath she took as they continued to kiss.

 

Katniss could feel his heat combining with hers as they rocked against one another. Remembering the sweet, pinching feeling of fullness when Peeta put his finger inside her, she ground her hips harder against him. She felt the muscles in his shoulders ripple as he lifted her off of his lap and slid his hand between their bodies to grasp himself in his hand. He dragged the tip of his cock teasingly over her clit, smiling when she gasped and stifled a moan. She tilted her hips forward, encouraging him to continue.

 

Peeta looked up at her through his long, blonde eyelashes. He froze and waited for her to regain enough station to open her eyes and look back at him. When she complied, he stroked the hair from her forehead and spoke softly.

 

"Ready?"

 

She was nodding her head before he had even finished asking. Her lower lip still held firmly by her teeth and her chest rising and falling quickly, she mumbled her assent.

 

"Mmm-hmm." She didn't want to give herself the opportunity to over-analyze and ruin this torrid, hungry passion that had erased all of her sadness and fear. This was something she did not have to be afraid of, and she was going to cling to every moment.

 

Peeta was apparently satisfied with her rushed response, as his hand was back between them without delay. Delicately, he pressed the rounded tip of himself into her and he released his hold on her hips, letting her take control. She lowered herself down around him, slowly at first. Once she had adjusted to the first couple of inches of his length inside her, she gained confidence and took a deep breath. Upon her exhale, she slid the remainder of him into her and gasped. The rush of pain she felt brought a lump to the back of her throat and she dug her fingernails into Peeta's shoulders.

 

Taken by surprise at being so far inside her, he had buried his face in her neck, sinking his teeth lightly into her skin when she engulfed him. Her thighs gripped his as her entire body tensed and he wrapped his arms around her. He flattened his palms over her spine and rubbed circles over her back, trying to do all he could think of to ease her discomfort. She relaxed at his touch, and the pain lessened. Deciding she needed to focus elsewhere, she pressed her lips to his. Peeta's aptitude for sensing when she needed distracting was ever-present, even now.

 

Peeta brought his hands from her back to her breasts, stroking his thumbs back and forth over her taut nipples. After a few minutes of fondling and wet kisses, a warm gush of lust had pooled in her lower abdomen and was soothing her aching insides. She tested this by gingerly lifting herself off of him, feeling neither a rush of pain nor relief beyond the minor stinging, which had become somewhat pleasing. Surprised at how easily she had adjusted to him, Katniss smiled wryly and began wiggling back down over him again.

 

More slowly this time, she lowered herself onto him. Peeta's lips found hers as she let her weight rest on his thighs. She welcomed the kiss, which had tethered her to him as the renewed stinging inside her receded. Her fingers wove through his hair while his fingers began roaming over her breasts once more. Feeling the growing smoldering of a building release, she rolled her hips to stroke her clitoris over the soggy patch of his blonde pubic hairs nestled between them. The two moaned in unison, and Katniss tugged on a handful of his hair.

 

She deepened their kiss as his head tilted backward. She gently rolled her hips, in a wider circle this time. Her inner walls throbbed and squeezed him as she pressed her clitoris into him again. She felt him tense beneath her, and his hands dropped from her nipples to her hips. His fingers inched across her skin to her round ass and he grabbed her firmly with each hand. He began pushing his hips toward hers, matching her increasing pace.

 

She broke their kiss, lifting her face and moaning unabashedly to the sky. Peeta stared at her, entranced. She was more beautiful and free than he had ever seen her.

 

Her hair was untamed in a much more sultry way than her average morning bed-head. In the warm wind, her thick mane was flowing fiercely around her glowing face like the bushy leaves of a maple tree before a mid-summer storm. As if unaware of the curls blowing over her cheeks, her face was relaxed aside from her eyes, which were shut tightly. Her parted lips were forming a lazy, yet genuine smile around her breathy moans. She looked she was breathing fresh air for the first time in months.

 

As she became more confident in her movement on top of him, Katniss traced her fingers from his hair to his chest, using him to steady herself. She sped up the rocking of her hips and, without missing a single beat, he met her rhythm with his hips effortlessly. Peeta's fingers dug into her skin and he bit his lip in an effort to fight the orgasm tempting to rip through him.

 

His hips froze and Katniss paused to drop her eyes to his. She immediately read his scrunched up expression and she smiled satisfactorily as she continued riding him. She began raising herself off of him and sinking back down heavily. Each time, she pulled him even farther out of her. The breeze only lapped at his glistening shaft for a second before the chill was snuffed out by the burning heat of her constricting pussy.

 

Katniss began picking up her pace and was soon bouncing up and down on his lap. He gracefully fell back onto his elbows, feasting on the full view of her thin, muscular body. She gasped and then moaned as the new angle allowed more of him inside her. He watched as she readjusted herself over him, twitching as she squeezed her muscles around him. She returned to her task, impaling herself on him vigorously. His chest was now out of reach, so her hands roamed to her own. She began massaging her breasts and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

 

Peeta was watching her in disbelief as she hesitantly dragged her fingertips down over her stomach, using them to explore her swollen lips wrapped firmly around his cock and up to stroke her clit. She began imitating the wide, lazy circles he had made with her three middle fingers. Seeing her pleasure herself while he penetrated her wrenched his last bit of control from him. He felt a tightening behind his navel and he moaned a disjointed sentence of warning that he was going to come.

 

Katniss hadn't heard him over her own shuddering moans of delight. Her muscles fluttered around him and, in an instant, he lost control. She felt a burst of heat inside her and the welcome release of her own orgasm blocked out the rest of the world. Peeta felt his cock give a compulsory jerk several times, each time spilling a load of his scorching hot come into her.

 

She was rocking her hips more slowly now, the corners of her vision blurred and her ears ringing as the last tides of her orgasm ebbed. Peeta dropped his shoulders and head to the ground, closing his eyes and letting out one last, long groan as he thrust upward into her. Their combined fluids gushed from her as he plunged deeper inside her. She sighed a moan and laid forward onto his chest.

 

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair as it fell over his face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her securely against him. He shifted his hips to pull out of her, and gently rolled her to his side, back into their regular sleeping position. She tilted her face to his and they shared a soft kiss between heavy breaths.

 

His fingers swept her hair from her forehead and he kissed the crease that had formed between her eyebrows.

 

"Is something the matter?" Peeta whispered to her, running his thumb over her eyebrow to relax the tension in her face.

 

"I still owe you one," she grumbled, almost playfully. Peeta laughed heartily and she cracked a small smile.

 

"I think I'm okay with that."

 

 Thank you all SO much for your encouragement! I'm still looking for a beta ;)


End file.
